Méli-Mélo
by Azurill01
Summary: Alors qu'un akuma se met à semer la zizanie, Marinette se retrouve séparé de Tikki. Il faut croire que la malchance de Chat Noir la poursuit, à moins que ce soit de la chance de tomber sur un petit kwami noir ?


**Bonne année! Je sais, je ne suis pas la première à écrire sur ce thème, d'ailleurs j'ai déjà lu une fic là dessus (en anglais) et il existe des tonnes de fan art, mais je voulais faire ma petite contribution!**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **DISCLAIMER: " Je rappelle que les personnages sont la propriété de Thomas ASTRUC, seule l'histoire est issue de mon imagination. "**

* * *

La classe était en sortie pour visiter un musée, comme il y en a tant à Paris. Il se trouvait dans vieux bâtiment de la capitale. C'était un lieu atypique qui était accompagné d'un restaurant et d'une boutique où l'on pouvait acheter les œuvres exposées. À l'intérieur on retrouvait une grande diversité d'art, de la sculpture à la peinture en passant par la photo. Des collections temporaires de différents artistes que l'on pouvait acquérir.

Tout ce passait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Madame Bustier leur racontait le message que faisait passer ses œuvres, autres tableaux et sculptures. La classe suivait le parcours que leur indiquait leur guide tout en prenant bien soigneusement des notes. Ils marchaient depuis un bon moment, et le groupe lâcha un soupire synchronisé quand, un grand sourire aux lèvres, leur professeur les conduisit à l'étage.

Chloé se plaignait pour la énième fois que ses pieds lui faisaient souffrir le martyr à force de marcher dans le musée. Elle était alors allée s'adosser contre une statue. Elle semblait être en marbre et représentait un homme, le dos droit, tenant des outils de sculpture dans ses mains. Alors qu'elle massait son pied d'une main et se soutenait sur la statue de l'autre, l'objet commença à s'animer et à se pencher vers elle.

Le cri strident qu'elle fit quand la statue se mit à bouger mit toute la classe en alerte.

-Il est vivant! Continuait-elle à hurler alors qu'elle passait ses camarades de classe.

-Laisse-moi te refaire le portrait! Ricana la statue en assénant un coup de marteau sur le sol.

Cela forma alors sur le parquet une immense fissure. Adrien soupira. Il faut croire qu'il les attirait, il y en avait eu 8 la semaine dernière. La chance n'était décidément pas de son côté.

La statue de sculpteur profita de la panique pour toucher les gens de façon aléatoire. Dès que ces dernières entraient en contact avec son marteau cela les statufiait immédiatement. Mais quand le coup ratait et touchait le sol, cela faisait agrandir la fissure et brisait un peu plus le sol.

Leur professeur tentait de les faire sortir dans le calme au milieu de la foule tandis que la statue du sculpteur continuait de frapper dans tous les sens.

Adrien fermait la marche de ses camarades de classe, il irait trouver un coin tranquille plus tard pour se transformer. Quand il se retourna une dernière fois pour vérifier qu'il ne restait personne, là, il vit Marinette qui partait dans une autre direction.

-Marinette ! L'interpella-t-il. Où tu vas?

Il ne pouvait pas laisser une de ses camarades de classe risquer de se faire blesser par ce sculpteur.

À l'entente de son prénom la jeune fille se retourna. Elle pensait qu'avec la panique personne ne la verrai s'éclipser lentement du groupe mais c'était raté et elle allait devoir trouver quelque chose pour se débarrasser de son camarade. Le jeune garçon avait fait demi-tour et s'approchait d'elle.

-Et bien je... commença-t-elle à balbutier.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de donner une excuse valable que dans un violent coup de marteau le sculpteur brisa le sol avant de partir à la suite de la personne qui lui avait échappé dans la pièce voisine.

Marinette sentit le plancher se dérober sous ses pieds. Elle fit rapidement un va et vient entre le parquet qui laissait place au vide et le visage d'Adrien où elle pu très bien voir la panique dans ses yeux. Le jeune garçon se précipita sans réfléchir vers elle pour tenter de la rattraper mais la seule chose que ses doigts retinrent fut la lanière de sa sacoche. La jeune collégienne était maintenant suspendue à quelques centimètres au dessus du sol de l'étage inférieur. Sous le choc et le poids de Marinette le tissus ne fit pas long feu et termina par craquer. La collégienne partagea un dernier regard avec son camarade avant de disparaître dans la poussière.

Adrien avait tenté de retenir Marinette mais il ne restait au final dans ses mains que sa petite sacoche. Il était paniqué à l'idée qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose. Non, cette fois-ci il fallait que le peu de chance qu'il ait entre en jeu.

-Marinette, Marinette! Lançait-il frénétiquement en attendant que la jeune fille lui réponde.

Des bruits de toux parvinrent jusqu'à ses oreilles et il se détendit un peu.

-Tu vas bien? Cria-t-il dans la poussière.

Marinette se releva lentement en passa une main dans son dos ankylosé. Heureusement pour elle, elle n'était tombée que d'un étage et le fait qu'Adrien cherche à la retenir avait amortit sa chute.

-Oui, je n'ai rien, lui répondit-elle essoufflée.

Adrien fut soulagé de la savoir entière. Maintenant au moins il savait qu'en étant à l'étage du dessous elle ne risquait pas de croiser l'akuma et était plus en sécurité qu'ici. Il allait pouvoir se séparer d'elle afin de trouver un coin où se transformer.

-Ecoute, essaie de trouver la sortie de ton côté, je vais faire pareil du mien!

Puis se relevant de sa place le blond commença à prendre une direction au hasard.

Marinette secoua la poussière qu'elle avait sur elle et voulu appeler Adrien mais il avait déjà disparu. Bon sang, maintenant elle avait un autre problème: récupérer sa sacoche. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de revenir à l'étage, qu'elle retrouve Tikki et se transforme. Le temps lui était compté car l'akuma continuait à faire des dégâts.

...

Tikki n'osait pas bouger de la sacoche. Elle avait bien entendu tout ce qui c'était passé à l'extérieur et maintenant elle se sentait ballotté dans les mains d'Adrien. Il fallait qu'elle sorte de là discrètement et parte rejoindre Marinette mais visiblement le jeune garçon ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher le petit sac. Elle entendait ses pas claquer sur le parquet alors qu'il courait d'une pièce à l'autre. C'était vraiment mal partit...

Adrien soupira. Bien sur, il fallait que Plagg ne soit plus dans sa veste! Il avait décidé de prendre la poudre d'escampette sans le prévenir. Mais où était passé ce kwami ? Adrien savait qu'il avait tendance à faire des siennes mais là ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Il allait avoir de ses nouvelles quand il le retrouverait!

Le jeune garçon passa dans une nouvelle salle. Peut être qu'en retournant sur ses pas il finirait par lui tomber dessus. Mais ce qui le tracassait le plus c'était que Ladybug ne semblait toujours pas être arrivé. Aurait-elle des problèmes?

...

De son côté Marinette tournait en rond. La plupart des salles s'étaient vues attribuer des statues en plus; des personnes dont elle pouvait encore lire la panique sur leurs visages, et elle ne reconnaissait plus les salles. Mais il lui était impératif qu'elle retrouve son sac. Sans Tikki aucun moyen de se transformer, aucun moyen de libérer l'akumatisé et les personnes qu'il avait piégé. Elle ouvrit une nouvelles porte au hasard. Ses pas l'avaient amené dans les cuisines du restaurant. Ok, maintenant au moins elle avait une idée d'où elle se trouvait.

Tout était vide, ici il semblait que le personnel avait eut le temps de fuir, la pièce était desserte. Tout du moins c'est ce qu'elle cru jusqu'à ce que la porte du frigo s'ouvrit en grand. Le lieu fut éclairé par la faible lumière de l'appareil.

Marinette fit un pas en arrière sous la surprise mais elle se rapprocha lentement quand elle vit une petite chose noire reculer, une énorme part de fromage entre ses mains. Se léchant les babines, il envoya le morceau de camembert en l'air avant de l'avaler d'une traite. La jeune héroïne écarquilla les yeux face à l'appétit de la petite chose. Puis le temps parut suspendre sa course quand leurs yeux se rencontrèrent.

-Euuuuhh. Laissa échapper d'une voix aigue le kwami.

...

Le musée s'était quelque peu vidé. Les gens avaient fuit ou étaient statufiés sur place et finalement Adrien se permit de commencer à appeler son kwami.

-Plagg! Plagg! Chuchota-t-il avec instance.

Dans la sacoche Tikki resta un moment interdite. Était-ce Adrien en train d'appeler son acolyte kwami?

Tikki connaissait très bien Plagg. Depuis le temps qu'ils incarnaient l'esprit de Chat Noir et Ladybug ils avaient plus d'une fois eut l'occasion de se rencontrer. Soudain Tikki sentit que le sac était posé sur le sol. C'était sa chance, le moment ou jamais de s'échapper. Mais encore fallait-il suite à ça, qu'elle rejoigne Marinette. Dehors elle pouvait entendre Adrien continuer d'appeler Plagg. Doucement elle s'extirpa de la sacoche.

Une fois sa tête à l'air libre elle s'offrir quand même le luxe de jeter un œil un jeune garçon. Donc, c'était lui Chat Noir. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Si Marinette savait ! Que la situation était cocasse. La kwami étouffa un rire. Elle avait plus d'une fois sentit la présence de Plagg près d'elle mais elle n'aurait jamais pu penser que son partenaire avait choisit Adrien comme protégé.

Discrètement Tikki commença à s'éloigner du collégien quand elle sentit une force sombre derrière elle. Elle fit volte face et pu voir l'akumatisé, soulever dans les airs un marteau qu'il s'apprêtait à abattre sur Adrien. Le jeune homme semblait n'avoir rien remarqué puisqu'il continuait à s'époumoner à appeler son kwami.

Tikki fonça le plus vite qu'elle pu sur lui. Le saisissant par le col, elle l'entraîna à sa suite alors que le marteau du sculpteur s'abattait sur le sol, brisant le parquet.

-Reviens ici que je te refasse le portrait! Résonna la voix de la statue alors que Tikki emmenait Chat Noir le plus loin possible de lui.

...

Plagg avait quitté la veste d'Adrien dès qu'ils avaient franchit les portes du musée. Il faut dire que cette bonne odeur de fromage n'avait pas échappé à son odorat d'expert. C'est très facilement qu'il s'était faufilé jusqu'aux cuisines, là il avait dû attendre le bon moment pour passer à l'action, mais à sa plus grande joie le personnel avait déserté les lieux. Il avait pu profiter du fromage laissé en libre service et il ne s'était pas attendu à tomber sur quelqu'un. Encore moins une camarade de classe d'Adrien. Maintenant c'était sûr il allait avoir des ennuis. Mais pour sa gouverne il avait l'intention de rejoindre Adrien une fois ses forces rechargées.

Plagg déglutit face à la collégienne qui n'avait pas bougé et qui continuait à le fixer de ses grands yeux bleus.

-Bon bah, je vais y aller, tenta-t-il en commençant à s'éloigner dans une direction quelconque.

Marinette réagit au quart de tour. Elle avait en face d'elle le kwami de Chat, ce qui veut dire qu'en ce moment même personne n'était en train de se battre contre l'akuma et qu'il avait quartier libre pour tout détruire.

Elle rattrapa la petite boule noire par la queue pour le retenir.

-Il faut faire quelque chose.

Plagg se retourna surpris. Elle ne semblait pas avoir peur de lui, elle ne semblait même pas surprise. Était-il possible que...

-Est-ce que tu peux me transformer?

Plagg cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Ok, donc c'était bien Ladybug en face de lui.

La jeune héroïne passa sa main devant ses yeux.

-Ohoh! Kwami de Chat Noir, je suis Ladybug est-ce que tu peux me transformer?

Cette fois-ci sa demande se voulait un peu plus insistante.

-Oui. Balbutia le petit kwami.

Il vit un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de la jeune héroïne et il eut un mauvais pressentiment.

-Ton nom?

-Plagg, mon nom est Plagg. Mais pourquoi m'as-tu demandé si...

Sa voix se perdit quand la jeune fille le coupa.

-Plagg, transforme-moi! Cria-t-elle en libérant ses boucles.

...

Les choses s'étaient passées vite pour Adrien et il crut étouffer en essayant de suivre le rythme que lui imposait le petit kwami rouge. Enfin quand elle les sentit en sécurité elle finit par le relâcher. Adrien s'affala contre un mur et repris ses esprits tout en observant avec des yeux ronds l'être magique qui flottait devant lui.

-Ici, on devrait être tranquille.

-Ladybug? Souffla le blond.

La kwami le regarda et rit.

-Non je suis son kwami. Je m'appelle Tikki.

Adrien se détendit un peu devant l'aisance de la petite chose rouge.

-Et tu es Chat Noir... le taquina-t-elle.

Le jeune héros se raidit à nouveau en passant une main gêné dans sa tignasse blonde.

-Merci, de m'avoir tiré d'affaire.

-C'est normale, je ne pouvais te laisser te faire statufié. Répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil Et puis si j'ai bien comprit tu as perdu Plagg.

Les épaules du jeune héros s'affaissèrent un peu. Tikki laissa un soupir las s'échapper de ses lèvres.

-Moi aussi j'ai perdu Ma... ma Ladybug...Avoua-t-elle. Mais il faut qu'on agisse vite, l'akuma va continuer à tout détruire sinon.

Le blond releva son visage vers elle, perplexe.

-Mais que veux tu que l'on fasse, je ne peux pas me transformer sans Plagg, et toi sans Ladybug.

-Tu es prêt à me faire confiance ? Le coupa Tikki.

Adrien échangea un regard sincère avec la kwami.

-Oui, bien sûr, répondit-il sans hésitation.

Bien que Plagg fasse office de gros paresseux et insouciant, il avait toujours su trouver des Chats Noirs loyales sur lesquelles on pouvait compter. Tikki laissa un sourire s'étaler, sur son visage avant de passer à l'action.

...

Le kwami fut absorbé par le miraculous. Marinette sentit une énergie nouvelle la traverser tandis qu'elle se transformait. Un peu comme une sensation de déjà-vu. L'énergie du kwami de Chat Noir ressemblait à celle de Tikki mais avec une aura différente. Une fois la transformation finie elle s'observa un moment dans une casserole de la cuisine où elle voyait son reflet. Ses cheveux étaient à présent lâches, retombant là où étaient censé être ses oreilles, mais elle ne les sentait plus. À la place elle avait deux oreilles de chat en haut du crâne sur lesquelles brillaient ses boucles d'oreilles. Il n'y était plus représenté les tâches d'une coccinelle mais la patte d'un chat avec cinq coussinets. Le reste de sa tenue était globalement la même chose que pour Chat. Une queue, des mains étonnamment griffues, une clochette en dessous du menton et des bottes renforcées.

Maintenant elle avait une super ouïe et déjà les bruits du remue ménage que créait le super vilain lui parvenaient. Elle n'avait plus de temps à perdre. Tant pis si quelqu'un la voyait, aux grands maux les grands remèdes !

S'aidant du bâton de Chat Noir, qui serait le sien pour un temps, elle revint sur ses pas et se hissa à l'étage supérieur. Là se laissant guider par les sons elle parvint jusqu'à la salle où la statue continuait de transformer dans une rage folle le moindre visiteur qui s'était caché pour tenter de lui échapper. Quand elle pénétra dans le lieu elle fut surprise de voir une tâche rouge dans un coin de la pièce. Leur regard se rencontrèrent et elle ne pu empêcher un éclat de rire.

Cela stoppa la statue qui se retourna sur eux. Dans un geste souple le jeune héros vint se placer à côté de son acolyte.

-Je ne vois pas ce qui a de drôle, ma minette! Lui susurra-t-il.

Marinette leva les yeux au ciel.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, petite coccinelle ! Lui répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Leur adversaire s'était avancé vers eux et allait leur asséner un coup. Tandis que le rouge sautait en l'air pour atterrir plus loin sur ses jambes, la noiraude utilisa son bâton pour le contrer et le renvoyer un peu plus loin. Elle tenta d'enchaîner ensuite pour revenir se positionner à côté de son partenaire mais sa maîtrise du bâton n'était pas encore tout à fait au point. Elle se retrouva au sol.

-Je suis le Sculpteur. Gronda la voix de la statue. Je vais tous vous faire apprécier mon art. Et une fois que je t'aurai transformé toi et Ladybug en statue, je n'aurai plus qu'à récupérer facilement vos miraculous.

Malgré le danger qui se rapprochait d'elle Marinette eut le temps de noter 2 points. Premièrement, l'akumatisé devait être un artiste incompris qui avait mal pris une critique et deuxièmement, qui n'était pas des moindres, leur adversaire n'avait pas remarqué leur échange de costume. Le sculpteur était maintenant à sa hauteur et alors qu'il levait sa main en l'air, un yo-yo rouge vint s'enrouler autour se son poignet le forçant à reculer.

La jeune héroïne en profita pour se relever et le blond vint la rejoindre.

-Bon ça risque de ne pas être facile, mais on va s'en sortir.

-Ça va être un vrai cha-lange! (challenge ;)) Lui sourit sournoisement son partenaire.

Pour la deuxième fois la brune leva les yeux au ciel.

-Concentre-toi un peu. Je pense que l'akuma est dans son marteau.

Un crie de la statue les firent s'éloigner l'un de l'autre.

-Je vais vous refaire le portrait à ma façon!

Le deux héros couraient dans tous les sens en évitant les coups et en tentant de répondre, mais ils n'étaient vraiment pas à l'aise dans leurs nouveaux costumes. Leurs gestes étaient maladroits et ils rataient plus souvent qu'ils ne le voulaient leurs coups. Heureusement qu'ils étaient là l'un pour l'autre pour assurer leurs arrières.

-Mais comment ça a pu nous arriver… Se plaignit la brune alors qu'elle esquivait une énième réplique du Sculpteur.

-Courage ma Lady, il va bien finir par donner gentiment la pa-patte!

Le blond envoya ensuite son yo-yo s'enrouler autour des chevilles du vilain pour le faire tomber au sol. Mais dans un geste violent il se défit de ses liens et se remis sur ses jambes.

-Je vais vous apprendre à aimer mon art!

Marinette réfléchit un moment. Ils tournaient en rond à répondre à ses coups par d'autres coups. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'ils se battaient d'habitude.

-Ce n'est pas la bonne méthode. Cria la jeune fille. Utilise ton Lucky Charm !

Le blond se stoppa net un moment.

-Euuuuhhh…

-Tu m'as déjà vu faire, ce n'est pas difficile. Je le retiens en attendant.

Adrien ravala difficilement sa salive. Puis dans un geste gracieux qui ne lui ressemblait pas trop il lança le yo-yo en l'air.

-Lucky Charm ! Lança-t-il.

La magie traversa son corps pour finir par venir se matérialiser en un objet. Dans son coin Marinette se retenait de ne pas exploser de rire face à l'enchaînement que venait de faire son partenaire. Elle avait bien lu la gêne dans ses mouvements et cela l'avait rendu encore plus ridicule.

Le blond réceptionna dans ses mains l'objet qui venait de se matérialiser. Un pot rouge avec des points noirs qui contenait…

-De l'argile? Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire avec de l'argile?

Décidément de leur duo, c'était elle la plus réfléchi mais cette fois-ci c'était Chat qui allait devoir trouver la réponse à cette question.

-Réfléchis! Regarde autour de toi! Lui intima la jeune héroïne.

Elle continuait à répondre au corps à corps à la statue. Esquivant ses coups et évitant que son marteau ne touche le sol pour ne pas réitérer l'épisode qu'elle avait vécu en tant que Marinette.

Le marteau et le bâton continuaient à s'entrechoquer à rythme régulier, ce qui faisait monter la pression au jeune héros. Il fit vagabonder son regard sur la pièce et soudain des éléments se mirent à détonner, colorés en rouge avec des points noirs.

-Ok, se souffla-t-il. De l'argile, une canalisation, les pieds et mains de la statue.

Un sourire en coin écarta lentement ses lèvres.

-Ok, ma Lady je sais ce qu'il faut faire!

La jeune fille vint se réceptionner à côté de lui.

-Tu vois tu en es capable. Lui lança-t-elle en levant son visage vers lui.

-Il ne va pas nous é-cha-per! Ajouta-t-il en se penchant vers elle et en faisant bouger ses sourcils.

Très vite la jeune fille le coupa pour reprendre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec ça. Dit-elle en indiquant l'argile qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

-Tu verras! Répondit-il en lui lançant un clin d'œil. Mais tout d'abord j'aurai besoins que tu détruises cette canalisation. Lui indiqua-t-il du doigt. Puis il l'abandonna à sa place pour partir se rapprocher de la statue.

Marinette souffla un moment. Chat avait utilisé Lucky Charm, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elle ne réussisse pas à utiliser Cataclysme. De plus elle ne pouvait pas se retrouver plus ridicule que lui. Se concentrant elle leva sa main droite en l'air.

-Cataclysme !

La jeune héroïne sentit la magie la traverser pour venir se concentrer dans sa main alors qu'elle énonçait les paroles magiques. La boule d'énergie qui se forma dans sa main lui semblait vraiment instable. Comment Chat faisait-il pour maîtriser une énergie aussi incontrôlable. Elle resserra le poing pour être sûr de ne par rater son coup.

Elle se remit en position et repartit aussitôt à l'attaque quand elle vu que son acolyte avait du mal à occuper leur adversaire.

D'une main elle s'aida de son bâton pour se propulser en l'air et de l'autre elle vint percuter la canalisation qui se mit à déverser le peu d'eau qu'elle contenait dans la pièce.

-Parfait ma Lady! Lui cria le blond.

Le Sculpteur rit face à ces deux adversaires.

-Vous pensez m'avoir avec un peu d'eau! Tonna-t-il en tentant d'asséner un coup à la brune qui se protégea avec son bâton.

-Non, on sait tous très bien qu'un peu d'eau ne fait peur qu'à un chat! Mais rajoutons un peu d'argile pour que ça devienne plus drôle.

Joignant le geste à la parole le blond lança son argile au niveau des pieds du Sculpteur. La pâte se mélangea à l'eau et commença bientôt à créer un ensemble collant.

Marinette, comprenant le plan de son partenaire, continua de faire piétiner un peu plus leur adversaire dans cette substance qui devenait de plus en plus épaisse et de moins en moins malléable.

Le Sculpteur commença à grogner quand il remarqua qu'il arrivait se moins en moins à bouger. Avec sa main libre il voulu retirer de la boue de ses pieds mais cela ne fit qu'empirer la chose. Sa main se retrouva à son tour couverte de cette substance pâteuse sans qu'il n'arrive à s'en défaire.

-Ce n'est pas avec un peu de boue que vous aller m'avoir!

Il n'était décidément pas prêt à se laisser avoir.

-C'est-ce qu'on va voir! Souffla le blond.

Alors que leur adversaire se concentrait pour tenter de se dépatouiller en vain, il lança son yo-yo qui vint s'enrouler autour de son marteau. Sous la surprise le Sculpteur n'eut pas le temps de réagir et l'objet lui échappa des mains quand on tira à l'autre bout de la ficelle.

Le jeune héros récupéra l'objet, le jeta au sol et lui asséna un violent coup de pied. Un papillon noir s'en échappa, tandis que la statue rageait impuissante.

Tentant de maîtriser à nouveau son yo-yo, Adrien tapota un moment sur l'objet sans que rien ne se passe avant que sa partenaire vienne le faire pour lui. Il ne fallait pas laissait l'akuma leur filer entre les doigts. Il l'envoya en l'air. Tandis que la purification avait lieu, il sentit qu'une grande partie de son énergie partait. Il faut croire que c'était cette étape qui demandait le plus de force à Ladybug.

Quand l'objet revint dans ses mains, il appuya de nouveau dessus et cette fois-ci un papillon aussi blanc que la neige s'en extirpa.

-Bye, bye petit papillon! Lâcha Adrien d'une voix fluette tentant vainement d'imiter Ladybug.

Un coup dans les côtes par celle-ci lui coupa un instant le souffle alors qu'elle lui tendait le pot d'argile.

-Finissons-en! Le pressa-t-elle.

Il lui sourit en coin avant de lancer l'objet en l'air.

-Miraculous Ladybug!

Une tornade de rouge se dispersa dans le musée. Réparant le sol de l'étage, déstatufiant les visiteurs, nettoyant la boue du sol et rendant sa forme orignelle à celui qui n'avait été qu'une victime de plus du Papillon.

-Plus jamais ça. Soupira Marinette.

Le blond la regarda de haut en bas avant de se pencher à son oreille.

-C'est dommage je te trouvais vraiment cha-rmante dans ce costume.

Il agrémentât ses paroles d'un sourire enjôleur et d'un clin d'œil, mais la jeune fille ne se gêna pas de repousser son visage avec sa main.

...

Enfin le super vilain était vaincu. Le musée avait retrouvé son aspect normal et l'akumatisé, reprenait lentement ses esprit assit en tailleur sur le sol.

Les deux héros firent se rencontrer leurs poings dans un geste de victoire (je n'ai aucune idée de comment « fist bump » se traduit en français), fiers d'être parvenu à se dépatter de cette situation. Leurs miraculous et leurs tenues, leurs firent néanmoins reprendre conscience de la situation. Ils allaient se détransformer et il fallait qu'ils récupèrent leurs kwamis respectifs.

-On doit revenir à la normale proche l'un de l'autre! S'enquit la jeune héroïne tandis que leurs miraculous respectifs bipaient.

Elle vit son acolyte regarder autour d'eux, les sourcils froncés, en pleine réflexion. Puis la saisissant par le poignet il l'entraîna avec elle.

-Où tu m'emmène?

Le blond pouvait sentir qu'elle tentait de se dégager de sa prise.

-Il nous faut un endroit caché, tranquille... Marmonna-t-il en continuant de la traîner derrière lui. Là! S'exclama-t-il en montrant une porte de placard.

Il la fit rentrer à sa suite dans la petite pièce étroite et s'assit dos à elle.

-Il faut qu'on se détransforme près l'un de l'autre si on veut récupérer nos kwami. Promis, je me retournerai pas.

Marinette resta intriguée par le comportement de son compagnon. C'était elle qui avait toujours voulu mettre un point d'honneur à ce qu'ils gardent leur identité secrète. Elle se sentait plus protégé ainsi. Non, pas qu'elle ne lui faisait pas confiance, oh non, au contraire. Elle aurait sauté d'un immeuble en sachant qu'il viendrait la rattraper, elle remettait totalement sa vie entre ses mains.

Son miraculous vint biper à nouveau et Marinette se résolue à venir s'asseoir, attendant que leurs transformations disparaissent. Lentement elle vint se mettre dos à lui, contre lui. Elle pu sentir le dos du jeune héros se raidir contre le sien.

Adrien ne s'attendait pas à un tel contact. Il s'imaginait qu'elle allait se mettre le plus loin possible de lui. De là où il était il pouvait sentir son parfum, une odeur au goût fruité. Elle se détendit contre lui posant sa tête contre la sienne, et à son tour il se mit un peu plus à l'aise. Attendant dans le silence que leurs kwamis reviennent.

Dans un dernier bip sonore, les deux adolescents purent sentir la magie lentement les quitter. Les deux êtres magiques apparurent flottants dans les aires au dessus de leurs têtes.

-Ahhh je me sens vidé de mes forces! Geignit le petit kwami noir.

-Plagg, tu exagères, où étais-tu? Encore à courir après du fromage !

Les deux commencèrent à se chamailler. Adrien aurait bien voulu rire face aux réprimandes de Tikki à Plagg mais il avait sentit contre lui Ladybug se redresser.

Ils restaient silencieux. Ils n'avaient plus ce masque sur le visage qui leur procurait une certaine sécurité. Il lui suffisait de se retourner et il pourrait enfin la voir. Il lui suffisait d'un geste et il aurait toutes les réponses à ses questions.

Marinette était prête à partir quand elle sentit une main se poser sur la sienne. C'était la première fois qu'elle sentait la peau de Chat contre la sienne et elle ne pu empêcher un frisson la parcourir. Ce n'était pas tant le geste, plein de fois Chat lui avait pris la main, mais enfermés dans leurs combinaisons elle n'avait jamais ressentit sa peau contre la sienne. Maintenant, elle réalisait que la main de Chat était étonnamment chaude.

-Laisse-moi voir ton visage, demanda le jeune héros dans une plainte. Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à rester caché?

Le blond pu sentir la main de la jeune fille se resserrer contre la sienne.

Marinette resserra ses doigts autour des siens. Un autre détail vint alors la frapper. La main de Chat était étonnamment grande par rapport à la sienne.

La jeune héroïne resta un moment silencieuse. Son esprit tournait à mille à l'heure, pesant le pour et le contre. Il n'y avait pas que la protection qu'elle avait avec le masque, mais aussi une certaine liberté. Derrière le masque de Ladybug elle se sentait tellement plus confiante, que dévoiler son identité à son fidèle partenaire, revenait à se mettre à nu et c'était quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas concevoir. Avec le masque de Ladybug elle pouvait être vraiment elle, et lui dévoilé son identité, risquait de briser ce lien si fort qu'ils avaient construit.

-J'ai peur que tu sois déçu. Murmura-t-elle.

Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire que derrière son masque elle est une fille banale, peu sûr d'elle, qui n'arrive même pas à aligner trois mots devant le garçon qu'elle aime et qui est extrêmement maladroite. Lui avouer tout ça pourrait changer tellement de choses entre eux.

Adrien sentit la pression contre son dos disparaître et la main qu'il tenait dans la sienne se dégager.

-Tikki, viens !

La rose finit par donner une dernière tape au noiraud.

-Et la prochaine fois reste avec Chat Noir si tu ne veux pas que ça recommence!

Elles finirent par partir, sans se retourner, et Adrien entendit la porte du placard claquer derrière lui, le laissant un instant seul dans la peine ombre de la petite pièce. Il rapprocha ses genoux contre lui et enfoui son visage dans ses bras.

Plagg vint virevolter jusqu'à lui.

-Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas retourné?

Adrien soupira face à la question de son compagnon. C'est vrai rien ne l'empêchait de la retenir, courir après elle et enfin découvrir le visage de celle qui avait volé son cœur. Il laissa un moment son esprit vagabonder sur les dernières paroles de Ladybug. Elle avait peur, elle n'était pas prête, et bien pour elle il attendrait. Ne dit-on pas que l'amour est patient?

-Je respecte son choix. Finit-il par dire. Mais toi, reprit-il aussitôt en se tournant vers son kwami, tu peux me dire à quoi elle ressemble!

Plagg eut un sourire en coin, son protégé avait un amour pour Ladybug aussi coulant qu'un reblochon!

-Ravissante mais pas aussi belle qu'une bonne tranche de camembert!

Adrien leva les yeux au ciel.

-Plagg...

...

Marinette couru vers l'extérieur du bâtiment pour rejoindre sa classe. Tikki s'était glissée sous sa veste pour se cacher, elle n'avait plus sa sacoche et devrait attendre d'en confectionner une nouvelle pour cacher son amie. Madame Bustier était justement en train de faire l'appel pour vérifier que tous ses élèves étaient là. Quand elle arriva la jeune héroïne alla rejoindre son amie Alya.

-Où étais-tu ? S'inquiéta cette dernière

Marinette balbutia une excuse minable avant d'être interrompu.

-Marinette, tu vas bien ?

Elle fit volte face. C'était Adrien. Avec tout ça elle en avait presque oublié qu'il s'était lancé pour la retenir lors de sa chute et maintenant il était là, il lui adressait la parole, et en plus, il s'inquiétait pour elle. Elle cru que sa tête allait exploser.

-Tu as réussit à trouver la sortie ?

Sa bouche s'ouvrir et se referma dans le vide plusieurs fois avant qu'elle ne parvienne à sortir une phrase cohérente.

-Oui, enfin non, enfaite j'ai réussit à trouver un coin tranquille, et je suis restée là-bas en attends que Ladybug et Chat Noir interviennent.

-J'avais eu peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose, souffla Adrien en posant une main sur son épaule.

Un sourire béat se dessina sur le visage de la collégienne et elle pria pour qu'Adrien n'entende pas son cœur qui tambourinait dans sa poitrine.

-Et toi ? Tu as trouvé où te cacher?

Le jeune garçon passa une main derrière sa nuque.

-Oui, j'ai trouvé un placard où je suis resté à l'abri avant de sortir. D'ailleurs, le jeune homme lui tendit sa sacoche, je suis allé récupérer ça en sortant.

Un sourire illumina le visage de Marinette et Adrien ne manqua pas de remarquer les petites fossettes qui se dessinèrent sur ses joues, et les étincelle qui brillèrent dans ses yeux.

-Je suis désolé de l'état dans lequel elle est...

-Ma sacoche!

Adrien lui adressa un sourire. Puis Nino arriva derrière lui en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

-Où étais-tu passé mec?

Tandis que le blond reprenait ses explications Marinette s'éloigna pour partir rejoindre Alya qui l'attendait les bras croisé un sourire en coin.

...

Marinette n'eut pas le temps de parler de l'incident avec Tikki. C'est seulement dans sa chambre une fois arrivée chez elle, qu'elle pu lui poser les questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres.

-Comment es-tu tombé sur lui? Dit la jeune fille alors qu'elle enfilait son pyjama.

-Adrien a finit par laisser ton sac et j'ai pu le quitter pour te rejoindre quand je suis tombée sur lui qui appelait après Plagg. J'ai vite compris le problème. Je t'avais perdu et visiblement c'était la même chose pour Chat Noir... Donc je l'ai un peu forcé à se transformer avec moi pour ne pas laisser l'akuma libre plus longtemps.

Marinette hocha la tête en se glissa sous ses couvertures. La jeune fille hésita un moment avant de finalement poser une autre question.

-Comment est-il? Souffla-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Tikki rit face aux joues empourprées de la jeune fille.

-Ah, finalement tu me le demandes!

-Oui bon, bah, répond ! Marmonna Marinette en s'enfonçant un peu plus sous ses couvertures.

-Il a été très gentil avec moi et il m'a bien traité. Sinon, c'est aussi un garçon très agréable et mignon mais pas de quoi fouetter un chat! Rit la rouge en venant se poser contre son amie.

-Oh Tikki. Soupira Marinette en lui tournant son dos pour lui montrer son mécontentement.

La kwami rit face à sa réaction.

* * *

 _J'étais parti pour faire quelque chose de court, à la base, ... à la base..._

 _J'espère en tout cas que ça vous aura plu !_

 _Merci d'avoir lu._


End file.
